Love Will Conquer All
by Rockhardfairies
Summary: There’s trouble in paradise, Trouble in Zanessa paradise that is! A one-shot set in the future which has it all, angst, love and drama! You have to read it to believe it!


**A/N- Hey guys just to let you know that this isn****'****t actually my story! I have been pestering my sister who writes stories to write a Zanessa one for a long time and eventually she agreed-yay. So please review and let her know how she did! Enjoy xxxx**

**Love Will Conquer All**

Friday 17th August 2012

The beat from the music was pounding through Zac's head. He took a sip from his glass, his eyes staring at the stain on the bar top. He suddenly blinked when he noticed something moving in front of him. He looked up to find the barman waving his hand across his face.

"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?" the barman asked, shaking his head as he went to pick up Zac's glass.

Zac's hand shot out, and spread across the top of his glass. "Sorry" he replied.

"You don't want a top-up then?" the barman's eyebrows rising with concern.

Zac shook his head. His sandy coloured hair moved gently over his right eye. "I'm good, thanks" he replied, picking up his glass and turning around on the stool, so he was facing the dance floor.

"Admit it dude – you've got it bad?" asked the barman, noticing the stain Zac had been staring at, and began rubbing at it with the table coaster that Zac had just removed his drink from.

"Got what bad?" Zac asked, shouting, to be heard over the loud thumping music, but without turning around.

"That chick over there. You haven't taken your eyes off her all night?" the barman sighed, realising he was never going to remove the stain with a soggy coaster.

Zac spun around. His blue eyes moving violently from the vicious spin he'd just performed. "I'm not looking at no girl" Zac spat, slamming his drink down on the bar top. "I just came for a quiet drink alright?" he continued, pulling himself up from the stool.

The barman rolled his eyes. "A quiet drink – in a night club?" he asked, laughing at the sheer thought of it.

Zac opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it. He quickly swiped his glass, before walking to the other end of the room.

He managed to find a seat at the far corner of the room. He _had_ known what 'girl' or 'chick' as he had called her, which the barman was talking about. 'Vanessa.' He'd been talking about Vanessa – the love of his life. The only girl he had ever imagined in his life. And here he was, watching her from a distance. She didn't even know he was here – in the same club. And why would she? She was here after all, with another man.

Zac looked into his glass. 'Maybe I should have got another drink' he thought, wondering how long he could make another sip of lager last him. He would just have to make it look like he was drinking it, as he didn't want to go back and get another one now. Now, he'd been laughed at, by a comedian of a barman. He picked up the cocktail menu from the table, and brought it close to his face, so he could just see over the top of it. 'How dumb must I look?' he asked himself, hoping he wasn't being more conspicuous with the menu covering his face. He glanced around the room. It took a few moments before he spotted her. There she was. She was wearing a short tight fitting black dress that hugged her every curve. She moved a black curl from across her face, and smiled. 'She did always know how to move' Zac laughed, as Vanessa made her way across the dance floor, her arm outstretched behind her, as she led the man she was with, back to their table. Her hand gently placed in his.

Zac slowly pulled the menu away from his face. Not so long ago that would have been him. He would have been dancing with the most gorgeous girl in the world. He loved it when they danced. It was like time would stand still, people would vanish and the music and soft lights were just for them. They were the only two people in the room. Gently holding his hand, as the warmth from his other hand against her back sent shivers through her whole body. Their eyes sparkling from such happiness. They didn't need anyone else when they had each other. Nobody else mattered. They had each other, and that's all that ever mattered. Zac gripped the menu tightly as the newspaper article came into his mind. 'Why? Why can't I remove it from my mind?' he asked. Annoyed that such a thing would spoil the memories of Vanessa he was having. He did however; know every detail of that article. And he doubted if he'd ever forget it.

Thursday, February 9th, 2012

**WORLD EXCLUSIVE!**

SCHOOLS OUT FOR……... EVER!

**HSM STARS IN SENSATIONAL SPLIT!!!!**

_IT was announced yesterday that L.A's hottest couple have split! Zac Effron, 24 and Vanessa Hudgens, 23, who have been an item since 2006, after playing leading roles of Troy and Gabriella in the phenomenon High School Musical films, have indeed called it a day on their relationship. The couple, known for their love of a private life, have exclusively and publicly announced their spilt. A spokesperson for the couple read this statement yesterday afternoon: "It has been an amazing time, and neither of us could have got through everything we've been through without each other. However, things change and we have grown up a lot over the years. We are both extremely sad that are relationship couldn't go any further, but we both want what's best for each other and wish the other, every bit of happiness in the future."_

****

"Well?" came a voice. Interrupting Zac's thoughts.

Zac blinked. His eyes searching to find out information. The barman stood in front of him. A grin on his face. Oh, right he was still in the nightclub. The barman pointed his finger towards Zac's glass.

Zac shook his head. "No. Thanks. I'm good." The barman shrugged his shoulders, but continued to collect empty glasses from the nearby table. Zac knew he shouldn't even be here – if anyone noticed he was in the same room as Vanessa – all hell would break loose.

'Why have I let things get so out of hand?' he asked himself. It was a question that was always in his mind. And a one he could never answer.

*****

Friday 29th July 2011

Zac's finger hovered above the off button. The imagines of Vanessa and himself, flashed in front of his face. If he squinted his eyes anymore – they'd be shut. Yet, for some reason he couldn't turn it off.

…_Vanessa was then identified as one of the drug dealers. Police were given the information by an anonymous caller on Wednesday night, who had been at the nightclub and was said to be a witness. After following the report, police were given a warrant to search her home. It was later confirmed, that drugs were found in Vanessa and Zac's Californian house. Vanessa was immediately arrested for possession of Class A drugs and possible dealing. She was later released on bail, due to lack of evidence. The 22 year old actress, made famous for her role in High School Musical –_

The front door slammed. Zac hit the off button, before throwing the remote onto the table.

"There are thousands of them out there. I think –" Vanessa stopped in mid sentence, her breathing getting heavier. "Have you been watching the news again?" she asked, hurt deep in her voice.

Zac stood up and walked over to Vanessa. His hands rested on her shoulders. He could see all the comings and goings of the paparazzi behind the glass front door. "I wasn't really watching it – it just came on" he replied, his voice low and steady. "Look Van, I'm sorry, but I can't help it. They make you look so evil in those blasted pictures. I just get really mad with them all. Haven't they found more important news to be showing the world instead of what goes on behind our own front door" Zac took his hands off her shoulders and swung his fist at the front door.

Vanessa stood behind him and gently put her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Zac remained still and silent for a few minutes, while he gathered his thoughts. He flicked down the blind on the front door, to make sure the paparazzi wouldn't get any inside shots of them. He turned around to face Vanessa. He gently took hold of her hands and kissed each one, before cupping his hands against her face. "_You_ have nothing to be sorry for Van. This is _not_ your fault, and I have never blamed you. What that guy said, he…he's a …" Zac found it hard to say what he really wanted to. He was supposed to be strong and reassuring for his girlfriend – yet, when she needed him the most, he crumbled.

Vanessa smiled through her tears. His hands still cupping her face, as the tears rolled in between his fingers. "It _was_ my fault Zac. _I_ bought those drugs and…and I took them. And worse than that. I was _spotted_ taking them. And now I've destroyed not only my career, but yours too. And you don't deserve that Zac. You don't." Her tears were now uncontrollable.

Zac held her tight. His love for her growing with every tear she produced. "Van" tears were also forming in his eyes, and the words were struggling to escape his mouth, "you're not the only person in the world to take drugs. And you won't be the last. It just so happens that you get followed around more than most, and have people looking up to you. And that is sometimes the hardest thing in the world. Because you sometimes feel like you can't just be yourself. You have to be immaculately made-up and with a smile permanently on your face – even though you could be hurting so much inside, you feel like you can no longer breathe. Sure. You took drugs. And you took them in a nightclub. Someone saw, and the next thing you know – you're a dealer. It was an unfortunate mistake Van, but it was something you thought you should try. And there will be times when people won't ever let you forget what you've done, but what people won't tell is, is how kind, and sweet and caring you are. People only ever want to know the bad in other people and never the good. But, I do Van. I know you're a good person – who will never do any harm to another living creature. And baby, that's all that matter's. That's all that will ever matter."

Vanessa stared up at Zac – her eyelids were red and puffy, but her chestnut brown eyes, now sparkled. "You're amazing Zac, you know that. I love you so much" she whispered, as her hand made its way under his shirt.

"And who wouldn't" he grinned, his hands now making their way down her body.

Monday 6th February 2012

Vanessa walked into the room, as Zac slammed the phone back into the cradle. "Who was that?" she asked, stunned at his recent temper.

"My agent" Zac said smugly, "with an offer I can't refuse" he hyphened the sentence, to make it look dramatic.

"Thanks great Zac" Vanessa tried to cheer him up, "so why the long face?"

"Isn't that a joke?" Zac asked, trying to change the subject. He walked over to the sofa, before jumping length ways on it.

"Well?" Vanessa pushed, placing down her shopping bags on the floor, and ignoring his way of changing the subject.

"He wants me to be the face of – wait for it – Zap" Zac raised his arms, like he'd just scored the winning goal in an important game of soccer.

Vanessa frowned; a puzzled look covered her face. "What's that?"

"It's a new spot cream. Can you believe it? They want me to be zit-boy" Zac exclaimed, reaching behind him, and yanking the cushion from the sofa, to place it over his face.

Vanessa giggled. She was just about to delve into tickling him, while probing him more about Zap, when she realised, that he really_ was_ upset about it.

"Hey. I'm sorry I laughed Zac. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry. It's not that bad you know. I used to be the face of Neutrogena – remember?" Vanessa asked, trying to pull the cushion from his face.

"Oh, Van" Zac sighed, his face full of pain as he placed the cushion back, "you were young and beautiful. Kids just wanted to be like you. They looked up to you. I'll be just a joker. Someone the kids will have a good laugh at, when I walk down the street. Zit-boy!"

Vanessa felt like her heart had been ripped from her body. Zac had been finding work hard since the drug scandal nearly six months ago. And she herself hadn't been in work since. But, for Zac _it_ was hard. It had nothing to do with him – yet he was being punished. "That's what you get for standing by me" she tried to joke, but the pain in her voice came through.

Zac suddenly blinked. "Hey, this is not your fault Van" he tried to soothe her, but he knew himself that his voice wasn't full of the reassurance she needed.

Vanessa bent down, to pick up her shopping bags.

"I can't believe the paparazzi haven't wrote anything about those yet" Zac pointed to the shopping bags with the remote, as he flicked on the television.

Vanessa shrugged her shoulders. "They don't really follow me anymore" she replied sadly. "And, they were used to me shopping a lot. I guess they don't really notice they're the same bags. And how would they ever know they're filled with some old washing to fill them out?" She replied and asked, as she made her way into the hall.

A face appeared at the window. Zac felt his heart beat louder with every breath. The piercing eyes just staring at him. The dark shadows of the night playing havoc with his mind. Did he have a knife? Or a gun? What did he want? Then, as quick as the face appeared – it disappeared. Zac let out a breath of relief. Just then, the door handle made a noise.

"Zac?" Vanessa yelled. Zac screamed and jumped from his seat. "Are you watching horror movies again?" she asked irritation in her voice.

"God Van. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Why do you creep around so much?" Zac mumbled, hitting the off button on the remote.

"I called out your name, like three times Zac. Is it my fault your deaf? And why do you have to scream like a girl?" Vanessa replied, laughing.

"I do not. I just –"

"I have an idea" stated Vanessa, interrupting Zac's excuse. "And I think you'd better sit down" she stated, suddenly looking all principal-like.

A frown crossed Zac's face, but he did as he was told and took a seat. Vanessa sat beside him and took hold of his hand in hers. "We don't have much money left Zac, and –"

"You sat me down to tell me that? Zac asked still feeling slightly embarrassed about the whole screaming thing.

"Of course not. If you let me finish" Vanessa replied, throwing his hand from her lap. "We really don't have much left and…and that's my fault. No, it is Zac" she protested as she could see he was about to say something. "So, it's up to me to put things right again. And I have a plan" she exclaimed raising her eyebrows, as a grin crossed her face.

Zac gulped not really liking that face. It always meant trouble. "And that plan is…" he asked trying to hurry her up. The suspense was killing him.

"I marry Kenny" declared Vanessa, waiting for Zac's response.

Zac stood up. No quite sure if he'd heard correctly. "I don't understand Van. Who is Kenny? And how exactly is marrying him, a solution?" his voice going slightly higher than he'd have liked.

"Kenny Ortega. High School Musical choreographer and producer. Our friend" Vanessa replied, standing up and walking over to Zac.

"Kenny Ortega – he's like…like your grandfather. Why would you even think of marrying him?" Zac turned his back on her. Hurt by the thought of her even contemplating marrying a man other than himself.

"Firstly, you shouldn't be so nasty. He's your friend too. Sure, he's coming up to his sixty second birthday. But, _he_ is rich. He called me up the other day, just to see how things were…after all the…well, you know. That's when I thought of it" Vanessa reached to take hold of his hand, but he pulled away.

"I just don't get it all Vanessa" he stated, rubbed his temples with his hand.

"Well, it's simple. We split up, I flirt with him, he falls in love with me, he asks me to marry him, six months later we divorce and I get half his money – I'm sure he already has a soft spot for me – so it'll be easy" Vanessa went back to the sofa, suddenly feeling deflated.

Zac shook his head. "You would do that to a friend – as you call him, would you?" he asked, his face growing slightly pinker with anger.

"We need too. We need money Zac" Vanessa replied, her eyes glazing over with tears.

"Seems like you have it all planned then" he stated, rubbing his fists together, like he was trying to keep them distracted. "So, he's going to fall in love with you – just like that?" he asked, as he clicked his fingers together for effect.

Vanessa just nodded, her fingers tracing over the pattern on their cream sofa. Zac laughed. But, the laughter wasn't infectious – in fact it was quite scary. Vanessa looked up, alarmed at his sudden change in personality.

"You watch too many movies Vanessa" Zac replied, his foot now twitching against the floor.

Vanessa face met his. "Yeah. Well not so long ago we were both starring in them. NOW look at us" she yelled, her arms motioning around an almost bare room. Tears now streaming down her face.

Zac swallowed. His eyes _did_ follow her hand. The room _was_ practically naked. Only a sofa, coffee table and television stood in the once filled large room. He looked at Vanessa. His heart pounding with anger. But, no longer anger at Vanessa. What had happened to them over the past months wasn't fair. They didn't deserve it. Vanessa, didn't deserve it. He loved her so much, his heart was aching. "What about us though?" he asked, pulling her close to him.

Vanessa's eyes gave a little sparkle. "Does, that mean –"

"How exactly do we split?" he interrupted her, still concerned about the plan.

"Well. We could just make an announcement over the next few days. Maybe that would get us back into the papers" Vanessa said, pulling his arms tighter around her waist.

"But, we're known for us being so private. It'll look suss if we going running to the press with our 'split'" Zac asked, not liking the thought of them separating – even if it was just pretend.

"You worry too much Zac" Vanessa soothed. "Trust me – this plan will go without a hitch. We'll have money and work before Easter" Vanessa reassured him, her hand gliding over his chest.

Zac gave a weak smile, as Vanessa's hand inched over his body. Somehow, deep down he had a feeling the plan might not work. But, how could he ever take away a chance – even if it was a small one – for them, but especially Vanessa, to be happy again.

*****

Zac's hand began to throb. He looked down and realised he had crushed the menu into a ball, the corners digging deep into the flesh of his hand, but he didn't feel pain. Not the pain from the crushed menu, anyway. He stood up and picked up his glass, before looking in-between the dancers until his eyes fixed on Vanessa. Her elbow placed on the table, with her hand against her face. The gold bangle inching its way down her wrist, as her finger gently moved back and forth across her bottom lip. Her eyes watching Kenny's every move. His wrinkles crinkling with his laugh, before his hand moved towards Vanessa's arm, and gently grabbed her hand. Zac held up his glass, 'enjoy your private last night of freedom – because tomorrow – true love will conquer all' he toasted, before throwing back his head as the lager made its way down his throat.

Wedding Day

The thudding pounded in his ears. His eyes nervously searching the room. He felt sure that everyone must be hearing his heart being pushed through his chest. Yet, when he glanced around – no-one was looking. No-one had even noticed him, as he stood in the dark shadows at the back of the church.

'Calm down' he told himself. He shouldn't be here. He knew he shouldn't be here – and yet, here he was. He adjusted his slim black tie. His palms suddenly becoming damp with nerves. He didn't even know why he had come so smartly dressed. But, he thought he'd better look right – just in case someone noticed him. If he was dressed, they might just think he was a very shy guest. He stood with his back propped firmly against the church wall. He was looking amazingly handsome in his black tuxedo. His hair gelled back, showing off his bright pool blue eyes. He looked down to the front of the aisle. He could see Kenny and Vanessa. They were well into the ceremony. His heart fluttered as he stared. The past six months had been almost unbearable for him. He had to watch the one true person he loved being with someone else. The engagement, the wedding plans – even the honeymoon talk. And now, here he was watching them getting married. The happy couple. He rubbed his hands. His shirt collar was becoming too tight – he felt like he could no longer breathe. He should never have agreed to this plan – never.

"And if any here person, know not why these two people should not be joined in matrimony, may you speak now or forever hold your piece" the vicar announced, cutting though Zac's thoughts.

"I do" stated Zac, suddenly making himself known, from the back of the church. He didn't know why he had suddenly given the outburst, but he couldn't stop himself now.

The whole church was filled with gasps of shock and shrieks of excitement. All eyes were suddenly on him. Staring at him. Shocked that he was here, yet all wanting to know what he was about to say.

Vanessa turned around. She looked so beautiful. Her long sequined ivory dress caught the lights, giving a look of a thousand sparkling diamonds. Her long black hair tied up loosely, with curls falling down her neck. The tiara on her head, giving her a glowing halo. She shook her head, motioning her hand along her throat.

Zac knew this was bad – it was the end of their plan. But, he could no longer go ahead with it. He would rather be poor, and never star in a movie again – just as long as he had his one true love by his side.

Vanessa rushed to meet him as he walked up the aisle. "What are you doing?" she muttered fiercely under her breath, so that only Zac could hear.

"Van please. I just can't do this any longer" Zac replied, reaching the front of the aisle, and turning to face everyone. "The plan is over. He took hold of Vanessa's hand, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry" he whispered as he kissed her hand, before letting it fall to her side. "But, I love Kenny. And we belong together."


End file.
